


Black Valentine

by hippieofthesea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: You can't force someone to love you. You can, however, draw their attention.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Black Valentine

William made his way down the street of the new flats. They seemed so sleek and odd compared to the apartment he had been living in for the last six decades.

Moving quickly from the ground floor to the fifth, he made his way to the third door on the left. An unamused expression crept across his features.

A red welcome matt with hearts all over with greetings gave away its resident. He knocked on the door loudly with his scythe. Adjusting his glasses, he waited for an answer.

After almost a minute, the redhead appeared looking mildly annoyed. "Hello?"

"I need you at the office. We've got too many assignments today and are short-handed."

"It's my day off, William. Can't I enjoy it after two weeks straight?"

"I said, we're short-handed."

Grell snarled with the door opening a bit more. He was only in a bathrobe with a hot bath and bottle of Spanish red waiting for him.

"Please?"

He adjusted his glasses pointing the end of the scythe directly at him. "I said, get dressed and I'll see you at work in an hour."

Ignoring any possible argument, William left. Grell was furious to be disturb on his day off by something so small. He decided if he was forced to be in on such a day, he'd be fashionably late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William groaned staring at the clock. It had been more than an hour and a half since he stopped by Grell's home. He was useless.

Grell came into work in a better mood. He refused to sacrifice his right to good grooming and a good wine. He marched into his office a smile of his face.

Ronald could smell a bit of the alcohol as he passed by. "Grell ? Did you start drinking before work?"

"I don't think it's my problem if my drinking time was interrupted for work." He waved his underling off moving to the elevator. His hair curling around his finger as he waited on the metal cage to drop.

Ronald moved to his side looking out for anyone willing to listen into their conversation." So, boss called you in on your day off again?"

"No Ronald. I decided to come to work drunk for a good time." he said dripping sarcasm. "I wanted to spoil myself today since the next day off I have will be spent shopping."

"Shopping? You'd spend an entire day off shopping?"

Grell shook his head as the doors opened. "Of course! A lady needs to look fashionable and beautiful at all times." He waved goodbye as the doors closed around him.

He went directly into William’s office, against the protests of William's secretary. He shut the door placing his things in order. The door opened once more with William standing with distaste for him.

" Yes darling?"

"You're late."

He smiled applying a flattering colour of gloss. "You told me to come in. You never said I had a certain time to do so."

"I told you to come in as soon as possible. That means within the hour."

Grell laughed shaking his head. "No it doesn't. It means, as soon as I possibly can. Which means, when I felt like it."

He snarled pointing at the door. "Get out."

Grell blew him a kiss leaving his boss to work, knowing he was right.

William was livid. Grell wasn't wrong but, that didn't make him right in his eyes. He stared at the piles of folders trying to get back on what he needed to focus on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell sat at his desk flipping through the small pile of files on his desk. All of them simplistic and boring.

"Death by old age, death by old age, death for being a stupid child..."

He tossed the files over in frustration. How he hated being given a child's set of missions. It was more insulting that it was on a supposed day off.

"This is so boring," he muttered to himself. "I should at least be out fighting demons or....demons...."

Grell got a terrible idea. If he was going to be forced into working, he was going to take some time for himself.

He gathered up his things making sure that he would leave no trace of where he planned to go. As far as his supervisor was concerned, he was going to go do his job.

Grabbing a sheet of his most prized decorative paper, he began to write out a note for his beloved William.he wrote a small paragraph detailing his whereabouts in riddles. He applied some of the brightest shade of lipstick he had in his purse and sealed his letter with a kiss.

Tucking it away into his side drawer, he got out of his seat. He pulled out his small hand mirror making sure that he looked as delectable as possible. Grabbing a hold of his hair, he made it into a long side braid. He applied more of the fine lipstick and make sure that the rest of his makeup was just as on point.

He locked up his office knowing that the only person who had a spare key was William. You walk down the steps knowing exactly how to play his cards. He blew a small kiss to Ronald walking out the front door. After all, a lady couldn't be late for a date with a demon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian walked along the corridors checking every room for any messy night duties. Slowly but surely he thought that it was going to be a night like any other. Boring and without any reason to worry. Before he could take a complete sigh of relief, he could smell it. The faint smell of sage and rose hips. A faint mixture of sandalwood and cinnamon to go with it. A truly familiar redhead had arrived. He hurried the location of the smell.

Grell had laid across his bed posed with all the intent to seduce him. "My darling, Sebastian. Toss away those foolish gloves and make love to me, moi amour!"

The butler wasn't amused with his behaviour. "Grell..." he replied with a frown. "I need you to leave. Did you even think before coming back? Did you forget our last unwanted visiting session?"

The reaper got off the bed without the grin dropping from his features. "My darling, Bassy. You don't seem to understand why I'm here, do you?"

Sebastian stayed on guard as he approached. "Don't tell me, you still want to have my children?"

"How about, it makes my William very mad?"

He cocked his eyebrow blinking a few times. "Make your boss mad?"

"But of course! You see, Will hasn't been the kindest soul to me. Make me work on my day off....getting mad for coming in late on My Day Off....you know."

Sebastian hated the redhead. He hated his superior more. "What's in it for me?"

Grell grinned wrapping his arms around his neck. "So kind of you to ask. You get to watch him lose his mind over a demon coming onto his property."

"You're his property?"

He laughed gazing up at his red eyes. "We may not be together but, he considers me his. A handful of times getting lost in his own lust is fun. Just, doesn't have the ability to ask for me entirely."

"So, what are you asking of me?"

Grell grinned running his tongue along the shell of the taller man's ear. "What I want?" he asked in a whisper. "I want to make him suffer a bit for ignoring me and making me work on personal time."

Sebastian raised his hands undoing the braid. His fingers moved quickly tangling them in the ruby locks. "Does he know you're here?"

"Yes~ I left a message of my whereabouts. He'll come down here trying to start his usual routine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William stood at Grell's office looking around for any signs of Grell. Nothing. No paperwork, no notices. He began to search Grell's desk for any further information.

The rose scented letter looked up at him. He frowned picking it up. He hated the redhead's calling card.

"Damn it Sutcliffe..."

He opened it up reading it slowly. His eyes widened reading of Grell's location. He snarled gripping it as he gripped his scythe.

He crumbled up the letter tossing into the small waste basket. "That bastard..." He opened a portal walking through it with a slow pace.

He blinked seeing the familiar building he wished wasn't a common sight. Always chasing after a cockroach hidden behind a mask of false promises.

He went throughout the home quickly with his mouth covered up. His stomach turned from the smell of the vermin alone. It smelled of death, sulfur, and sexual fluids.

A noise soon caught his attention.

A moan seemly muffled close by. His eyes widened as his hands grew moist. "They can't be..." he whispered softly.

He slowly followed the noise having it slowly become a little bit louder. He found it odd that it didn't echo. Perhaps it was the demon's tricks making sure he was the only one who could hear them.

He stopped when he noticed a small ribbon hanging off the door. There was a key at the end of that ribbon. He grabbed the key see that there was a small note attached to it. His name written in that familiar cursive in red ink.

"Bastards..."

He hesitated twirling the key in his hands. Another loud moan made him grind his teeth. That one wasn't Grell. He hurried, opening the door swinging it forcefully.

Sebastian was seat on the bed. Small beads of sweat developing on his chest as he looked up at him. That smug grin made it seem like he was in control of a situation.

Grell was seated in between his legs. His head still bobbing on the demon's genitalia. He stoppedonce Sebastian began releasing inside his mouth. Grell finally let go with a throaty moan swallowing it all.

"Grell....Sutcliffe...."

The redhead looked up at William licking his lips. The demon chuckled caressing the side of his face. "You're a lucky man William. This one's really good at pleasing those above him. "

William didn't know what to say. His whole body seemed to freeze. His fingers even felt numb to the tip.

Sebastian chuckled seeing his face of disbelief. The redhead had one good idea. It was a lot more fun to see the supervisor suffer just so. "Well, would you like to join us?"

William snapped out of his state of shock marching over to them. He gripped Grell's hair by the roots yanking him up. He turned his attention to the naked man, ignoring Grell's cries of pain. "We're leaving.... I'll make sure he's punished for trying to sleep with the likes of you...."

William quickly opened a portal, dragging the redhead behind him. He tossed him through giving one last glare at Sebastian before following.

Grell landed on the floor of William's living room with a hard thud. His hands holding his head from the pain of the hard pulling. His scalp burning and throbbed from it.

**_"You bastard!"_ **

Grell looked up to see the enraged face of his supervisor. William's hands were clutching his scythe so tightly, he was afraid he'd break it.

The man above him gazed down with eyes of pure hatred. He moved closer kicking him hard on his thigh." I can't believe you've done this." His words even sounded like his teeth were grinding.

"What is your problem?! You're the one who said you didn't want a relationship!" He got off the floor holding the stinging leg.

William lifted his hand into the air slapping his across the face. **_"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that!"_**

Grell held his cheek with shock. William may have smacked him around a bit but, nothing like this.

"How dare you go behind my back and see that vile vermin!" The veins on his forehead began to bulge out. His hands tightening so hard on his scythe that he was sure his knuckles were turning white.

"What are you talking about William? We're not in a relationship! You said so yourself. If I am not with someone, I will suck whoever's dick I feel like!"

William smacked Grell again with harder force. "You little shit! Do you realise what kind of stupidity it takes to do something like that?!"

Grell winced holding the same bruising cheek. Small tears formed in his eyes from frustration and pain. "You selfish prick..."

William pinned Grell to the ground with his arms above his head. "You need to learn some manners. Treating your body to be handed out when it belongs to me..."

Grell froze looking up at him. William had never acted like that for their whole relationship. William never wanted anything romantic or proved it would become a serious romance. Always physical.

"Only me..."

"The fuck I am!"

Grell turned his head to the side biting onto William's arm.

"You cunt!" He retracted his arm letting go on one of his arms.

Grell took the opportunity to punch him across the face.

"You have no right to me!"

William snarled feeling the sting. Grell struggled under his hand, clawing at his other arm. Curse those sharpened nails.

"Let go of me! Have you gone daft!"

Even in pain, William straddled him, making sure hold him back down. "Stop it!" he barked. "That's enough of your attitude!"

He forced one hand to clamp down on both wrists. His now free hand, he used to wrap his fingers around his throat. "I said to stop."

Grell gasped loudly feeling his body go into full panic mode. He kicked and tried his best to throw his boss off him.

William began to apply pressure seeing the redhead begin to gasp loudly, begging for air he didn't need. "Stop it right, fucking now!"

Grell kicked harder glaring at him as he struggled. He glanced down seeing his opportunity, kicking him right in the crotch.

William fell over releasing him completely. "You little cunt!" he said in between gritted teeth.

Grell took in a deep inhale of air getting to his feet. "You stupid man!" He kicked his stomach as hard as he could. "You should know you don't own me!"

William winced his pain holding onto his body for some protection. He waited until the redhead was facing away to get up.

Grell was shaking trying to find this way to the front door. He screamed having the back of his knees knocked in.

William lowered his body pressing him into the carpet. "You think you can just attack me and get away with it?!"

"You're the one that attacked me first, you daft bastard!"

"You're the one that went off to see some stupid Demon!"

Grell turned his head glaring up at him. "At least he's man enough to try and please me..."

William growled yanking his tie off his person. With a bit of effort, he tied Grell's hands behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?!" He held him down undoing the front of his pants. "This what harlots like you always want."

"William, don't you fucking touch me!" He struggled trying to kick his legs back to attack him.

William closed his eyes releasing his member that was surprisingly erect. "Look what you've gone and done. Now you have to pay for it." His voice had lowered a bit pumping himself.

Grell grunted trying to break free from him. "Let go of me!"

"Not on your life." He forced himself between Grell's legs spreading them wide. "You have to learn to deal with your consequences. By choice or by force. You chose to be this way."

Grell had tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. "William please..."

"Please what?"

"I want you to love me. Not like this...."

William licked his fingers, coating them. He wasn't stupid enough to try and take him dry.

Grell began to grow nervous with the sudden silence. It was honestly killing him. "Will..." he said in an almost whisper. "Did you change your mind?"

William remained quiet. He wasn't going to be able resist much longer. He slowly began to push a finger inside him.

Grell's eyes grew wide letting out a low grunt. "William....stop it..." He felt his whole body tense up with the unwanted intruder.

"You better start relaxing or it's going to hurt."

More tears rolled down his cheeks trying to relax for his own sake. He exchanged shaky breaths as William worked him until his was at three fingers.

William eventually pulled his fingers out lifting the redhead into a better position." If you scream, I'm going to hurt you..."

Grell cried turning his head away from looking at him. His ruby locks covering up the shame and fright from his aggressor.

William pushed into him grunting at the tightness. He still wasn't prepared enough for this be easy.

Grell whimpered wanting it to be done and over with. His groaned holding his tongue from getting louder.

After what seemed like an eternity, William was fully sheathed inside his subordinate. He grunted moving the redhead to a more comfortable position.

"Will... Will, it hurts..."

"And who's fault is it? None of this would be happening if you didn't go off with a Demon."

Grell turned his head looking back at him. "I wouldn't have gone if you actually took the time to give a shit about me."

"Oh, so I'm to blame?"

William bucked his hips making Grell groan in pain. He panted slowly moving himself at an easy pace for them both. "You can't deny you wanted this."

Grell kept quiet except for a few whimpers. He pressed his forehead to the cold floor let his body try and relax. He took in sharp breaths his own body reacting to him.

A cold wave ran through his body making his dick jerk and twitch. William took it as his body wanting more. He leaned down onto his back pressing his lips to his ear. "You do like it."

"Who told you that? I didn't."

He chuckled reached down to touch Grell's member. He smirked feeling it growing hard in his hand. "What did I tell you? Now, should I punish you for lying to me?"

Grell winced turning his head away. "That doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it."

William continued to pump it feeling his own member growing harder. He felt the tightness around him begin to relax.

Grell began to moan with his body growing hot. He let his mouth open up for William to hear. "You bastard..."

" How am I a bastard if you want this? I've seen the way you flirt with other men. Having Slingby grope you whenever I'm around."

"He does that on his own. I don't force him."

"But you allow him to handle you like that. Such a fucking whore!"

Grell hissed having him squeeze his cock tightly. "You're the one to talk! You're the fucking whore!"

William was confused giving a hard thrust to make him whimper once more. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I... I saw you and Alan having an affair in your office. You made sure to leave the door unlocked...."

William growled gripping him by his hair. "Who the fuck told you to watch?!"

Grell chuckled trying to not be distracted by his hair. “I wonder what Slingby will say once I tell him you made a move on his boy toy... I think it’ll end badly for you.”

William gave a harder thrust slamming Grell’s face into the floor. “Don’t you fucking talk to me like that you bitch!”

The redhead groaned taking the other man deeper inside of him. His body was hot. His face was hurting from the slam. Wanting it more than he actually would admit.

William kept fucking his subordinate with all he had. He wasn’t planning on stopping until he finished.

Grell’s voice became a bit louder having the discomfort leave him slowly. He began to moan keeping his head low to the ground. This was what hewanted, right?

William couldn’t hold on for very much longer. He lift Grell up forcefully having a loud moan escape his lips. He kissed Grell as hard as he could. His tongue plunged into his mouth wanting to have everything heat up his body more.

Grell’s head was spinning not really sure of what was real any more. He’s always wanted their sexual moments to last. This was just another of their hard list sessions. He groaned having his sweet spot hit.

William didn’t ignore his cries. He made sure to keep pressing on his prostate wanting him undone first. He broke the kiss panting in his ear. “Cum for me.”

“W-William... you’re so cruel~”

“You know you want to cum. Show me how much you fucking love my cock.”

Grell held his mouth open giving in. His body tensed up as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. **_“Oh William!”_**

He panted hard releasing himself all over the floor. He felt William bite into his shoulder cumming inside of him.

They were a hot mess of panting and sweat. Grell looked up to the ceiling with the shame of pain starting to settle in.

William let him go slowly pulling out of him. His hands and legs were shaking. “I.... I hope you learned your lesson. Don’t go off with others when you’re mine.”

Grell panted trying to get onto his feet. William grabbed his waist pulling him up. “I expect you to know your place. Go home and shower. You need it.” He removed his tie from Grell’s wrists tossing it aside.

Grell looked up at him panting softly. “Can you make me a portal for my home? I can’t just walk out naked darling.”

William did so looking down at him. “I better not see you again with that demon. Did you even finish the paperwork?”

He sighed crossing his arms. “Yes I did. I’ll make sure they’re turned in tomorrow. You have to make up a day off for me.”

William groaned knowing he was right. “Tomorrow. I’ll swing by for it and you can have your day.”

Grell quickly let finding himself in his flat. He made his way over to his bath filling it up. Tears finally began to roll down his cheeks again leaning on the tub.

Love was never going to emerge from their time together. It would always be like this. But, this was the closest thing to it. He’d just have to get used to his heart cracking harder every time until he could feel no more.


End file.
